Made for one another
by Destinys Secret
Summary: When some strange things start happening at Pirate's Swoop and the Palace it leaves everyone confused. Fits, seizures, throwing up...what does all this mean? Are Alanna and Jon realy made for one another?
1. Totally freaky

A/N YAY!!!! My second story!! lol. I hope ya like this one. It may take me a while to get it all through but trust me you'll LOVE it if you're a fan of Alanna and Jon. OK enough of my babble. Now you can read the horrible stuff I write.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Alanna! Come quick!" Gorge yelled from one of the many bedrooms in his home in Pirate Swoop. A stocky woman of around the age of 32 with red hair and unusual violet coloured eyes, came rushing down the hall and dissapeared into the room where her husband's voice was coming from. There in front of her washey 7 year old son, Thom, leaning over a large puddle of green/brown muck.  
  
He had been throwing up constantly for over three weeks now. He had already seen every healer in Corus and none of them knew what was wrong or what they could do. Even Alanna, having healing magic herslef, didn't know what was happening to her son.  
  
The throwing up was absolutly NOTHING to the frightening and very confusing fits he pulled after letting loose. It was as if he was possessed by something but they had already tested him for that and found no trace of evil in him.  
  
At that moment Thom was screaming for his father. Alanna put a firm hand on his shoulder and said in a calm, reasurring voice, "Your father is here, Thom. Calm down." The boy turned around to face his mother. "No!" he screamed at the top of his voice "he is NOT my father! The king is!"  
  
This had happened time and time again, Thom claiming that King Jonathan was his father but as soon as he snapped out of it, he coudn't remember a thing he said or what he did. He just went back to his normal, quiet and peacful self.  
  
Alanna was more than scared the first time it happened but now it was becomong an increasingdaily routine of about four times a day now.  
  
If alanna was scared than there was no word on earth to describe how Gorge felt. His son, refusing to believe he was related. 'At least it isn't all the time' he tried to think positivly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Sorry it was so short but right now I can't think of anything else to write. If you have any ideas or anything than feel free to email me. 


	2. Palace Trip

A/N Once again I'm sorry about the short chapter for last time. I'm not real good at making up large chapters at a time. Thanx for the reviews and just to answer some of you questions: I can't tell you if Alanna and Jon get together and no, Jon isn't really Thom's father...well not genetically...confused? lol. I would be. Sorry but that's all I can say. You'll just have to wait for the rest of the story. I'll write it as fast as possible. :)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I am not the son of that," he screamed pointing at Gorge as if he was something discusting. He looked as if he was about to say something else but he seemed to return to his senses and walked out of the room not saying a word.  
  
Neither Alanna nor Gorge knew what to do or say at that moment until finally a servant popped his head in the door claiming Lord Raoul was needing to talk to Alanna immediatly.  
  
After Alanna left the room to ride to the palace, Gorge was left alone in the room with nothing but a puddle of puke. He'd been so happy when Thom came into the world and raising him was a joy. He was a good child and these outbursts were nothing like he would ever do. It just didn't make any sense to Gorge. He prayed to the gods he would soon know and understand what was happening to his son and how to fix it.  
  
Meanwhile, Alanna, on her way to the palace to see Raoul, couldn't stop thinking about her son's latest fit. 'What is happening? Why is he so consistant that Jon is his real father? Why is it it Jon anyway?' She thought about these questions over and over in her head. She didn't really know why, it's not exactly like the answer was all of a sudden going to pop into her head.  
  
Before she knew it, she was coming to the palace gates. A caretaker took her horse to the stables as she entered the palace. Walking along the familiar corridors to Raoul's study, still wondering about Thom, she bumped into Princess Kalasin, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet's daughter. "Alanna! How wonderful it is to see you!" she seemed to be extremely happy about something. She was never this cheerful. "How are you Princess?" Alanna asked with a curious look. Kalasin seemed to be thrilled that Alanna asked her that. "I'm absolutly great! Father has decided to let me train as a page!"  
  
This news stunned Alanna. Kalasin had always wanted to be the first known female page but when Jon didn't let her she mopped in her room for days before Alanna cheered her up slightly. Insead, Keladry of Mindelan became the first known girl page. "Aren't you a little old to be starting as a page?" She asked, watching Kalasin dance around in the hallway. "Well I may not be 11 but I'm not too old. Father let Nealan of Queenscove train. Why can't I?"  
  
Alanna knew all too well who Nealan, or Neal as he preferred to be caleed, was. Alanna had taken him in as her squire before he became a knight. He was the oldest of the squires but he acted as if he was younger than most pages in Alanna's opinion. Well that's what she thought when she thought yet again that no one younger than 11 could be so loud mouthed.  
  
"I suppose. So how'd you manage to convince him to let you train?" Apart from herself, Jon was one of the most stubborn people she knew and she just couldn't imagine giving in to letting his daughter train as a page and indanger her life if she reached knight-hood.  
  
"Well I'd been a little upset lately because N...oh sorry. Nevermind that. I was just upset. I didn't want to eat anything or do anything so Mother and Father talked and decided to let me. It's great isn't it!? So...Alanna. What brings you to the palace?"  
  
"Yeah it's real great. I'm happy for you. I'm here to see Raoul. He wanted to see me immediatly. Sorry but I must go. Bye Kalasin. Good luck with your training."  
  
"Thanks! OK. Bye Alanna." At that she skipped off happily. Alanna proceeded down the hall until finally, after taking many flights of stairs and walking down many hallways, she came to Lord Raoul's study.  
  
She kncked lightly on the door and waiting to be acknowledged. "Alanna?" Came Raoul's deep voice from inside the room. "Come in." Alanna opened the door and walked in to sit in a chair infront of Raoul's desk. "Alanna, I am sorry to have dragged you away from your home but I really must speak with you. It's Jonathan. He's been acting strange lately and no one knows why."  
  
Alanna was suprised to hear she was called away for a personal matter. Not that she minded, it's just she thought some country had declared war and they needed her or something usual like that. She didn't say anything so Raoul continued.  
  
"He just changed a few laws, he decided there should be more god's statues in the gardens, he gave all the servants a pay-rise and he even let Princess Kalasin train as a page." "I noticed that," she murmered. "Why did you call me? You know him as well as I do. As well as Gary. Wouldn't it have made more sense to ask him?"  
  
"I've tried talking with him, so has Gary. Everyone close to him has tried to talk to him. He just claims nothing has changed and that why are they complaining when all he's doing is making life better," he replied with a look of concern towards Jon in his eyes.  
  
"I'll try talking with him but I don't see what good it's going to do." She said good bye to Raoul and walked out of the room towards where one of the servants told her the king would be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I hope you liked it! I know it was a bit boring and I'm sorry. OK so that chapter was slightly longer but only because I had the idea in my head and I had to write it before I forgot what I had thought of (I do that ALOT) lol. Well please R/R. Thanx 


	3. A visit to Jon

A/N Hey everyone!!! I REALLY appreciate all the reveiws especially the poem (I tried emailing you to personally thank you but it wouldn't work sorry). Well anywayz, the reason I haven't been updating like 3 times a week is because I live with my mum and she doesn't have the internet and I come to my dad's every sceond weekend and he does. We always stay here half the holidays too so here I am for a full week! I may get at least 3 chapters in hopefully. This chapter is slightly diff from my last two. There's one paragraph which gives away a bit of the end but it'll probably leave you thinking a bit though. lol. Well I made this one longer because I was bored at mum's so i just writ it down on paper so...yeah. Well most of ya probably don't even read the a/n and the rest I'm probably boring half to death so here goes...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alanna eventually found King Jonathan in one of the many gardens around the palace. It seemed slightly familiar in a way she couldn't tell. She shook the strange feeling off and walked up to Jon and bowed (she HATED to curtsy.) Your Highness, I am completely at your service," she said in a sarcastically, polite voice.  
  
Jon stared at her unusually and then smiled. "Aren't these flowers just so pretty? I love flowers. I love lilfe." Coming from his mouth, it just didn't sound right to Alanna. Maybe coming from a little girl but not the king of all Tortall. "Ummm...Jon? Are you OK? You seem a little...dazed. Your not exactly acting normal."  
  
Jon, still smelling the flowers and smiling happily, seemed to either ignore or not hear the question but he finally said," I see no harm in enjoying life and what great pleasures it holds."  
  
"Well, yeah. Lots of people enjoy life but not like this. Jon, your the King. You can't just start going all mushy over life. You have to keep your professions in this kind of stuff," she couldn't thinkof anything to add to that so she just waited for his reply.  
  
"Alanna, I really don't know what's wrong with me," this was completely diferent to the childish, happy voice, but full of worry and fear. "I just seem to lose myself sometimes and after I can barely remember what I did or said," he continued.  
  
To Alanna all this sounded familiar. 'Maybe it was a disease starting?' she thought. 'Nah...It couldn't be. She had her own expierience in magic and healing and had never heard of anything like this. "Maybe you should see a healer," she said with great concern in her eyes,  
  
Even thoughshe was married to Gorge and l.oved him dearly, she couldn't help but still had feelings for her one time lover, Jon. She didn't want to think of the outcome it would cause if half her dreams came true. She loved her husband and children too much and Queen Thayet, Jon's wife, was a great friend to her.  
  
"See that's half the trouble. I've seen to every great healer and miracle worker in Tortall and all it's outlying regions. None of them can find a problem. Alanna what should I do?" Alanna was so caught up in thought, she didn't hear the last question.  
  
' He has the same situation as Thom. Exept the different moods and the fact Jon can remember what happened and Thom can't. Well Jon IS alot older. What does all this mean? No one knows what is going on and no body knows what it means. I feel like I should know but I don't.'  
  
"Alanna? Maybe you should a healer." "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'm fine, really," she added when she saw the look of disbelief in his eyes. "About?" "Well...You've been acting a little...umm...unnormal and well...so has Thom."  
  
Jonathan stared at her in surprise then said, "Thom as well? Oh gods...What is he like?" Alanna thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain her son's unusual behaviour. "He starts strange fits, screaming over and over that he isn't Gorge's son," she explained breifly, not wanting to tell him that Thom infact believes that Jon is really his father.  
  
"Then he throws up and goes back to normal." "Well it's worse than my situation. You should be worrying about him instead of me. All I do is go all happy." "Jon, you're situation may not seem as bad but it still could be just as serious. What do you mean, not worry about you? I care about you just as I do Thom. You both need serious help but I just don't know where or how I'll get that."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'She really cares about me?' Jon thought. 'I know friends do, but as she does Thom? Does he still love me? No, I shouldn't get too hopeful. She's married and so am I.' Jonathan still held strong feelings for Alanna although they were both married with children.  
  
He had been hurt deeply when when she rejected him that time in the Bazhir Deserts [Woman Who Rides Like A Man]. He really did love Thayet but he just...didn't know what was going on in his heart.  
  
"Well for the moment there's nothing much we can do. I'm really sorry about Thom. let's just pray to the gods that we'll find out what this is and cure it." He really didn't want to let Alanna go. He wanted to just reach forward and hold her in his arms again, but he knew she had duties to attend to so he had no choice.  
  
"Yes, OK. Thank you. Please do try to get better. Goodbye, your higness." "Oh, please, Alan, just Jon," At least he made her laugh for just saying something he constantly had to say back in their page years when Alanna was known as a male and Alan.  
  
"Goodbye." At that she bowed and walked towards the door. "Wait. Alanna. Would you and Gorge like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Alanna considered the invitation for a moment then said, "It would be a pleasure to dine with you and Thayet." "Umm...Thayet won't be there. She was called away on buisiness with for rider groups." "OK, I'll see you then, Jon.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't we just gove then a small hint?" "No, Faithful, they must find out themselves in time. They will know when that time comes. Alanna is stubborn and willing enough and Jonathan is just the same. They'll work it out," replied the Great Mother Of Goddess.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Gorge? Is anyone home?" Alanna called as she walked through the door. "Yeah, Alanna, I'm in here." Alanna walked to the dining room, where Gorge's voice had come from. As soon as she saw Gorge she felt confused and upset all over again. He's cheeks were red, he's eyes swollen. He was a mess...he'd been crying. "Gorge!? Are you OK?" Alanna rushed over to him. "I'm fine. It's just all this...this..." "Gorge, you know Thom doesn't mean what he says. He loves you just as much as you love him. We'll fix the problem and all this."  
  
As much as Gorgewould like to believe Alanna that the whole situation would just end forever but he couldn't. It just seemed to him as if this wouod go on forever. "I know," he lied, trying to look convincing. "I'm going to go to bed early, sorry. Goodnight." "Night, Gorge. And remember, it's all OK. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled, got up, kissed Alanna goodnight then left the room.  
  
'Who am I trying to fool?" Alanna asked herself. 'Of course there's something to worry about.' She tried to think positively but it was practically impossible to be happy when your son and one of your closest friends may be in danger and your husband's depressed. 


	4. Relief or is it?

A/N Sorry I only submitted one chapter last time. I think I'm gonna start putting in a new chapter every time I'm here at my dad's (which is every second weekend.) Well, hope ya enjoy this chapter! PS: Did anyone get any clues about the scene with TGMOG and Faithful in the last chapter? I hope no one guessed the whole story line from it (I doubt it but hey, apart from 'never give up' [inspired by tamora Pierce], 'always expet the unexpected' is my main moto. PPS: I've been getting quite a few reviews about the time differences and stuff and I'm really sorry...when I get an idea for a story I just write it all down and I never think of anything logical like the years diffence. Sorry but I hope you can read it and not think of anything like that and just pretent it's all set out like I've written. Thanx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna lay awake for some time that night...weather she even got any sleep, she did not know.  
  
The next morning, Alanna realised she didn't tel Gorge about the invite from Jonathan "Gorge, yesterday, Jon asked me if you and I would like to come to dinner tonight. I told him we would be there. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Gorge had nothing against Jon, in fact he was one of his best friends, but the fact that he was in a way the cause of this whole problem, he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk making it worse. Not wanting to explain this to Alanna, afraid he would cause an arguement (A/N Would YOU like to argue with Alanna?) he just decided to agree.  
  
"Yeah it's fine by me. Will the children be coming along too?" he had to ask because if Thom came with them it would just make matters even worse.  
  
Alanna, obviously thinking of this had already planned that situation. "No, I've asked Raoul to take care of them. He's been asking to take care of them for a while...he says it's just something to do but I reckon there's something going on between him and Buri."  
  
Gorge was relieved to hear this. Maybe he could actually have one night of not having to think of all this...these events happening in his complicated life. He didn't know just how wrong he was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N So sorry about the short chapter. I'll write another one tomorrow (I'm kinda a little too tired to be writing...I'm afraid I might fall asleep at the keyboard. Well I kinda got writer's block...like I mean I know roughly what's happening in the next chapter but could anyone help me out here? I need ideas! lol. I'd appreciate any suggestions. Thanx 


	5. Alanna too?

A/N I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long but I finished this chapter about a month ago and I think you's really woulda like it but then my computer froze and I couldn't save it so now I gotta remember it all again :( I try and get as close to what I had as possible.Thanx heaps for the idea Chopstix*. At the risk of being attacked with a cheese grater and mini matches by Xanthe, I'll continue....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was dressed in her best clothes as was George, she always wanted to look her best when in royal presence even though King Jonathan was one of her best friends. Once they were ready they saddled their horses and were off to the palace.  
  
Jon welcomed them in the dining hall. "George, Alanna. Please sit. Dinner will be ready very soon," he said with a smile. They returned the smile and sat. After about five minutes of polite conversation, three trays were brought out from the royal kitchens and set out neatly on the table.  
  
They had only just started eating when a maid came rushing in and announced George was urgently needed at Pirate's Swoop. He stood up immediatly, bent down and kissed Alanna on the cheek, told her he would be fine, nodded is apology to Jon, and left.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Jonathan was the one to break the silence. "So....Alanna? How are you?" "I'm OK, I suppose. Well apart from all the stuff that's been happening," she replied with a sad frown. "Oh, your still having problems with Thom?"  
  
"I think he's gotten worse...I don't know what's happening. I feel like I should KNOW what's wrong but I know nothing about it. It makes me feel so...depressed!" "Alanna, you are a great healer but if the best couldn't find something wrong then there's a slim chance that you or I will. For now there's nothing we can do until something comes up."  
  
Alanna knew he was right. She was helpless for the moment and all she could do was sit back and watch her son and a best friend go through it all. "What aout you? Have you...you know...got better or worse...." Jonathan looked like he was about to say something, stopped, sighed and finally said, "I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you worrying but there's no point in lying to you."  
  
Alanna filled with concern and fear for Jon. "What is it?" she asked sternly. He sighed again and said, "Yesterday, just after you left, I was walking up to my room and then my head started spinning. I thought I was just a bit faint from not enough food but then everything just blacked out and I didn't remember a thing but I woke up and I was in a totally different part of the palace."  
  
Jon didn't want to scare Alanna more by telling her that he'd actually woken up in the garden where they had met earlier that day, and where their first love had met earlier in their lives. It seemed like a coincident to Jon but a coincident he didn't want to have to think about.  
  
Alanna seemed to be in great thought. She lost all concentration to what Jon was saying after he told her about the day before. But not because she was thinking.  
  
"Alanna!" Jon shouted while waving a hand frantically in front of her face. "Wha...what happened?" Then she realised she was sprawled on the floor. She sat up and looked around the room with a look of pure shock on her face.  
  
"That's it. You're going to go see a healer," Jon announced sternly. "No, Jon, I'm fine. I must have just fainted or something." Jon looked at her sadly and shook his head, "I wish that was all it was...." Alanna all of a sudden became sick with worry. "What did I do?" she asked firmly. Jon looked down not wanting to look her in the eye.  
  
"What did I say?" she asked more firmly this time. Jon looked up, took a deep breath and said "....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N Please don't kill me!!!! I couldn't help myself! I had to leave a cliffhanger. I REALLY hope you liked it!!!! It wasn't exactly what I had before but I think this might be slighly better and a little longer. Please R/R and I should have the next chapter up asap. Don't worry I'll have more time now. I'm here at my dad's for a week so that might give enough time for a few more. I might even have the story finished before school starts again. Then I'll be able to start a new one! :-) Does ne1 have any suggestions? My minds temporarily shut down for Christmas. I really wanted to do a Kel/Dom one but I don't know if I'd be any good at that...oh well. Cya! 


	6. Surprise!

A/N It happened again!!!! I had this chapter written out EXACTLY how I wanted it, I went to save it, and it FROZE!!! I think I need a new computer. At least this time I won't wait a month or two THEN start again. OK, I REALLY hope you like this chapter since I have to restart the whole thing (unfortunatly it may not be as good as what I had before but I'll try and make it close.) I think if it weren't for Lady Sandrilene's death treats I probably wouldn't be writing this again straight again. I never thought I'd be grateful to someone treatening to kill me...lol. Well here goes.........  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FLASHBACK: "Alanna!" Jon shouted while waving a hand frantically in front of her face. "Wha...what happened?" Then she realised she was sprawled on the floor. She sat up and looked around the room with a look of pure shock on her face.  
  
"That's it. You're going to go see a healer," Jon announced sternly. "No, Jon, I'm fine. I must have just fainted or something." Jon looked at her sadly and shook his head, "I wish that was all it was...." Alanna all of a sudden became sick with worry. "What did I do?" she asked firmly. Jon looked down not wanting to look her in the eye.  
  
"What did I say?" she asked more firmly this time. Jon looked up, took a deep breath and said "....  
  
CONTINUED: "...Well more like what you screamed." He looked at Alannna's stern face, sighed and took another deep breath. "OK, OK. You...you screamed that...you...loved me." He looked down not wanting to see Alanna's face. "Well actually more than that....you were just looking off into nowhere then all of a sudden, you stood up and started screaming. I think most the palace maids heard you. Then you started going all faint then you collapsed," he added still staring at his lap.  
  
Alanna went from shocked to a feeling that could be descibed bu no one. It was like her whole body dropped thousands of feet in just seconds. She couldn't think of anything to say. 'What DO you say to your best friend who you just declared love to loud enough for half of Tortall to hear and not remember a word of it?' she thought still overwhelmed with shock.  
  
She finallly looked up and said nervously, "I am SO sorry, Jon. I didn't mean to....honestly...I don't remem..." Then she didn't know what happened, Jon just cut her off by leaning over and pressing his soft lips to hers, envoloping her with a strong kiss.  
  
He pulled away suddenly saying, "Oh gods, Alanna...I'm REALLY sorry...I don't know what I was thin..." Alanna leant pulled him back and they kissed pasionatly. They stayed like that in each other arms for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Woah....that wasn't what I had planned.." He said smiling down at her when they finally broke off. "Same here....I guess it just....happened."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Mission completed!" "Don't be so idiotic, Faithful! That's only not even half the mission completed. They still have a LONG way to go...." replied The Great Mother Of Goddess slowly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were still holding onto each other when suddenly Jon lurched away, fell to the ground and started shaking violently. "Jon!!" Alanna screamed, dropping to her knees next to him. 'What's happpening to him?' she thought wildly panicing.  
  
Jon mind was spinning, his whole body was shaking fiercly, it was like a seizure only it wasn't. It seemed to go on forever until finally he stopping. His eyes filed with fear and shock, he looked up at Alanna panicing and then he turned over and threw up all over the floor.  
  
Alanna gasped suddenly and covered her mouth. "Oh....gods...." she muttered purely scared looking at the floor. It was the same strange brown/green colour in which Thom threw up....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N Did you like it?! Did you did you? huh huh? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you hanging again. I know what's gonna happen..I just need to string it all together. Please don't treaten to kill me again! I'm to young to die!!! lol. Please R/R. PS: I still need some suggestions for a new story but if any one has any ideas for this story I'd be more than willing to hear them! Cya!! 


	7. Realization

A/N Sorry that I couldn't post the chapter sooner but I moved on Monday and I haven't been able to get on the internet and it won't all be hooked up for about another day or two (don't ask HOW I manage to live without it for so long. My step mum actually said she was PROUD of me! lol) Anywayz, I decided to post Chapter 6 and 7 together instead of posting one, waiting a while then posting the other. I already left you with a cliffhanger and a half, I thought I owe this to you all. I'm not actually really sure how many chapters I have left of this....I guess I just gotta keep posting till it's all done! :-) Well I won't keep you waiting....hope ya like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Oh gods! How can this be happening!' Alanna thought furiously. 'First Thom, then Jon goes all lovey-dovey, then I say I love him and throw up and now THIS! What the FUCK is happening!! If only I KNEW!'  
  
She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear a maid rush in to see what the screaming was about. "Ma'am?" the maid asked politly and calmly but plainly scared at the sight. "Ma'am, can you please explain why his Highness is on the floor, in a coma, next to a pile of....of....puke?"  
  
Alanna had no idea what to say. After all, she didn't even know herself. "I....I....don't know what happened. He just went into some kind of seizure....it all happened so fast..." she finally got out shakily.  
  
The maid ran out the door to get a healer. Alanna suddenly realised she was still on the ground. She stood up and nearly collapsed from loss of blood. She steadied herself, trying to think desperatly of what had happened.  
  
It all made no sense to her. The healer's knew nothing about it and they couldn't find anything wrong. Nobody had ever seen or heard of anything like it. But yet, she still had that strange feeling. As if ishe/i was supposed to iknow/i what was happening but still, she had ino/i idea. It was all so frustrating for her!  
  
A group of healer's came in with a stretcher, lowered it and carefully lifted Jon up onto it and ran hurridly out the door. The maid stayed behind and told Alanna, "You can go in with him if you'd like, ma'am. He'll be in the private healing wing." She nodded, forced a strained smile and followed the healer's to the private healing wing.  
  
She was sitting on the stool next to his bed, deep in thought. They'd just come back with the test results and it all showed clear....once again. But she iknew/i that this wasn't OK. She could feel it....  
  
Then it struck her. She knew....after all that had happened....she knew what was happening! She jumped up and ran out the palace to her horse to ride back to Pirate's Swoop. She didn't care that it would take her till sunrise to get there or that it was freezing out side and she'd left her coat in the palace halls. She only wanted to make sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jonathan, you know what you must do," The Great Mother of Goddess said softly. "No, I don't. In fact I have absolutly ino/i id...." He broke off and looked up at her confused. She nodded and smiled. "You finally realised. Now go, go to your destiny."  
  
He suddenly sat up, breathing heavily. It was all a dream...but it seemed so real! He couldn't help but wonder....In it he realised what was all happpening and at the moment it was the only reasonable explaination....'Nah, it can't be....can it?' He thought still deeply confused.  
  
'Hey, where'd Alanna go?!' he thought looking around. He was in the private healing wing with and empty stool next to his bed. He called a maid over and asked where she went.  
  
"I'm sorry your higness," she said with a deep curtsy, "but I do not know. She left in hurry without no warning. She didn't even collect her coat. She just ran outside and rode off. Nobody dared stop her." He nodded, confused and she curtsied again and walked away.  
  
'Hmm....very unlike her to rush off into the cold. This is iAlanna/i we're talking about....Why does this all have to be so confusing?!' He thought furiously not noticing the cat next to his bed. Not like you could exactly miss it, with it's dark black coat and violet eyes.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Sorry but I can't really think of anything else at the moment....I might write another chapter tomorrow and then post it with this one and chapter 6. You've probably already guessed yourselves what's happening in this fanfic but I won't say anything just in case someone hasn't quite figured it out. Please leave a reveiw and if you have any suggestion's I would ilove/i to hear them. I'm kinda stuck for idea's lol. :-) 


	8. I think I figured out what's going on

A/N I was supposed to be able to get on the internet last night but the cord didn't reach so ihopefully/i I'll have it all working this afternoon when my dad gets home from work then I'll be able to post all 3. I think I should have the story completed by christmas. Actually I think when I get to the last chapter, I'll wait then post it Christmas day for a present. lol. OK, I'm kinda just writing this as I go along so I'm not exactly sure what's gonna happen in this chapter but I hope ya like it! :-) Here goes......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jonathan wanted to go look for her but the healer wouoldn't even let him out of bed let alone out of the palace. "I'm fine!" He tried to convince them. "This has happened before and It didn't worry me!" That last comment grabbed the healers attention. "This has happened before?" he asked concerned.  
  
Jon nodded not taking much notice, he was too angry at not being able to after Alanna. "Did you see a healer then?" "Yeah, the best in Corus but the results came up clear. Why can't I just go?" The healer shook his head. "I'm sorry your higness but this has to be looked into. This is not just a minor disease. We may not know what it is but it is certainly serious. We think magic may have a aprt in this."  
  
Jon wished that was it. "No, it isn't. I've already checked with Numair and Duke Baird. If they can't see magic then I don't know who does. Besides, if it was magic, don't you think I'd sense it?"  
  
The healer shook his head, "Not all magic can be sensed by one with the Gift, even if that person has it inside him or her. But you are right, if Numair and his Grace said there was no magic found then there isn't. But do you sense anything at all?"  
  
Jonathan thought for a minute and was about to say no when he remembered that strange feeling he constantly had. "Well I often have this feeling that I should iknow/i what is happening but I have much a clue of what's going on then you do."  
  
The healer stood there for a moment thinking about what he'd just said then he finally said, "OK, you can go. I need to talk to a few people about all this. Come back tomorrow and no later."  
  
Jon was relieved. He got out of bed, got changed back into his clothes and ran outside to the stables. He quickly saddled his horse and rode off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She finally arrived at her home in Pirate's Swoop and ran inside. It was 3 in the morning and the sun was just coming up leaving her enough light to see clearly down the halls. She ran into her room and straight to the chest she kept beside her bed.  
  
She was searching it frantically when she heard a soft voice from the door, "Mother? What's wrong?" She turned around to see Alianne standing there in her nightgown and a stern look on her face. "Go back to bed. It's OK. I just need to...." she stopped when she saw Raoul appear behind her.  
  
"Alanna? What's going on?" She sighed and said, "I really don't know....Alianne go to bed, I need to speak to Raoul in private." Alianne look confused but obeyed and walked back to her room. Raoul was just as confused.  
  
"Alanna?" "Raoul, you know about all those fits with Thom and then Jon starting?" She didn't bother waiting for his answer, "Well I was over there for dinner with George, then he got called away, then I started, then he did and oh! It's all so wrong!"  
  
"Alanna! Calm down! You started what? Who did what? What's so wrong?" He looked Alanna in the eyes and asked sternly, "Alanna, tell me what happened."  
  
She couldn't keep it from him. He was her best friend. He'd always told her everything and helped her when they were younger. She had to tell him the whole thing.  
  
"George got called away and we were just sitting there and everything just blacked out for me and when I woke, Jon told me I'd had a fit, just like Thom's and I said....well I screamed....that I.....I loved him," She quickly looked up at Raoul to see his shocked reaction then continued, not wanting to here what he had to say.  
  
" I started apologising to him because I didn't mean to say any of it, like I don't even remember saying any of it and then he just kissed me." "Alanna? He kissed you?!" Raoul hissed quietly. "You're both married with children!" Alanna looked down.  
  
"I know, Raoul but it just all happened so quickly. We were just standing there and them Jon just kinda collapsed and went into this seizure kind of thing. He was shaking and everything! Then when he finished he threw up...just like Thom and I did."  
  
Raoul just stood there not knowing what to say. "wha....whe....ahhh....umm....where is he now?" He finally managed to get out. "He's in the private hospital wing with a healer." "Why did you come back here? And at 3 in the morning?"  
  
"I think I figured out what's going on......."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I just had to do that! lol. I just realised though....I need to read 'Alanna: the First Adventure.' I haven't read it for a couple of months and I just need to check something. I'll have to beg dad to take me to the library (that's if it's open being so close to Christmas.) So ihopefully/i I'll have it done in time for Christmas. And another thing, I know I've got the whole time line thing wrong but how old is Alianne? I was gonna put it in but then I realised I have no idea. Well I'd better go now so please reveiw and I'll have the next chapter up asap. :-) 


	9. It all makes sense now!

A/N HEY!!! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update on christmas day but like I said, I needed to read A:tFA first. The library STILL doesn't have it in but my friend was kind enough to part with it for a few minutes while I checked what I needed (I think she nearly had a heart attack when I turned to the page I needed. She was like "HOW can you read one page and not the rest?!") Yeah well anywayz. Sorry this chapter is kinda short and a bit boring but it explains it all to you's since so many of you were confused. Well here it is. Hope ya like it just as much as the other chapters! :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna paused for a minute. "Well? What do you think?" Raoul finally asked. She thought of how to begin, "Well...remember way back when I was just a page and we went to Persopolis?" "Ah, yes. How could I forget such youthful years..." He seemed to snap out of his daydream, "but what has this got to do with anything?"  
  
Alanna looked up at him and finally continued, "Well, when we were in the Sunset Room, Ali Mukhtab told us about the Black City..." "Alanna? I don't understand. how does the Black City have any part in this?"  
  
Alanna looked at him impatiently, he took the hint and shut up so she could continue. "Ali told us of the legends they had for the Black City and one of the Bazhir legends was that some day, two gods, the Night One and the Burning-Brightly One would come and battle the imortals there. Defeat the Nameless One's once and for all. Kill the Ysandir."  
  
Raoul stood there and let alll the information sink in before he spoke, "I....I remember that. You....you and Jon....you went to the Black City...and killed the Ysandir!" Alanna nodded. "But....but that would mean....oh gods...." He trailed off and stared at her with wide yes.  
  
"You....you and Jon! You's are...." Alanna nodded again. "God and Goddess, Raoul. We are the two gods who would save them once and for all." "You....you're sure about....all this?" Alanna sighed and lifted the stone hanging from the chain....her connection with the Great Mother of Goddess.  
  
"I already checked. Plus, it would explain everything perfectly." Raoul looked down at her and all of a sudden he bowed deeply.  
  
"Oh get up!" She hissed, trying not to smile. He stood straight again smiling. "Alanna? What about Jon? What are you going to say to him?" She sighed deeply and said, "Well how exactly can I explain that....we're....we're....meant to be together?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N Once again I had to do that. hehehe *laughs insanely* ok i'm over it..REVEIW NOW!! OK, just ignore that..that was the evil me taking over..lol. Well hope ya liked it. I'll update ASAP (I'm not making any promises from now on. lol) CYA! 


End file.
